Nuestra primera navidad juntos
by Usagi210
Summary: La primera Navidad de Ichigo y Orihime


Hola de nuevo el día de hoy escribí esta historia de la primera navidad de Orihime e Ichigo pero antes de mencionar algo quiero por así decirlo dar anuncios. Mi primer fic de **"Cinco vidas"** tome la decisión de actualizar la historia y darle un final más adecuado. El otro de **"Nuestros sentimientos"** lo actualizare lo mas pronto posible eso si lo voy a terminar.

En cuanto a **"Nuestros Nuevos Días"** que es de Renji y Rukia no lo hice para causar molestia me gusta la pareja por eso escribí de ellos,

En cuanto a lo otro, muchas gracias por leer las historias.

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo

Nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Que se necesita para tener una bonita navidad con amigos y familiares eso es con la presencia de la familia y los amigos la familia que se escoge. Ese año sería diferente porque Ichigo y Orihime pasarían navidad juntos por primera vez desde que los dos se casaron. Cuando los dos les avisaron a sus amigos que querían pasar navidad con ellos. Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos pero felices porque sus dos amigos ya están juntos.

Fue muy raro porque todos estaban acostumbrados a lo usual pero ahora era algo diferente. Al padre de Ichigo se le pidió y se les suplico que no hiciera algo vergonzoso ya que eso sería tema de conversación por el año siguiente y se querían ahorrar esa vergüenza. Orihime, Yuzu y Karin estaban preparando la cena de navidad. Ellas estaban muy contentas por tener a Orihime como parte de la familia, a Karin le gustaba mucho que ella estuviera con ellas porque de cierta manera ella le recordaba a su madre. No solo por el cabello sino la forma de ser de Orihime y eso le daba esa calidez que antes no sentía.

En cambio, a Yuzu se sentía muy feliz por ver esa agradable compañía y más contenta se sentía ya que su hermano cambio. Si tenía su ceño fruncido, pero algo cambio, su mirada era más suave y estaba feliz. Aparte que ella sentía que su madre volvió y que la luz que ella siempre irradiaba volvió y no se iría. Eso ponía muy feliz a Yuzu y ahora que las tres estaban preparando la cena para la noche.

-Orihime y ya tienes el regalo para mi hermano – pregunto Yuzu muy emocionada

-si ya lo tengo, estoy muy emocionada por dárselo – Orihime estaba muy feliz le costó mucho trabajo conseguir el regalo. Pero un día cuando estaba en el consultorio de Ichigo en el hospital. Ella se percató que un portarretratos estaba roto y que la foto de su boda estaba pegada en el monitor de la computadora. Entonces con mucho esfuerzo busco el portarretratos perfecto para su esposo.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y su padre estaban en centro de la ciudad buscando lo último que faltaba para la cena. Ichigo iba caminando con las bolsas en sus manos con las cosas que compraron para la noche. Mientras que su padre se fumaba un cigarrillo e Ichigo lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

-pensé que habías dejado de fumar papá

-si lo hice, pero en estas fechas es cuando más extraño a tu madre – Ichigo se quedó pensando y recordó lo feliz que era al tener a su madre. Y su padre tenía razón era la fecha en la que más se le extrañaba. Yuzo siempre en esa fecha cocinaba la comida favorita de su madre y todos la recordaban con alegría y recordaban el recuerdo de la calidez que ella siempre le daba a su hogar.

-Papá, recuerda que ya tenemos a esa luz de nuevo en nuestro hogar

-Cuida mucho a esa luz hijo, esas luces solo se dan una vez en la vida.

Ichigo y su padre siguieron caminando hacia a su casa, recordando con cada paso a esa mujer que con su partida los hundió en una tristeza muy grande. Pero ahora tenían a otra luz que irradiaba una luz parecida que los hacía sentir mejor cada día. Ichigo y su padre llegaron a la casa.

-ya llegamos Yuzu, Karin – Isshin no podría evitar ser como era Yuzu lo recibió con una sonrisa y Karin con enfado ya que su padre nunca cambiaría por más que ella le pidiera que no hiciera el ridículo.

-ya ni que es navidad puedes comportarte bien – su padre dio una sonrisa. En cambio, Ichigo miro que Orihime salía de la cocina.

-bienvenidos – dijo Orihime con una sonrisa. A Ichigo le pareció que vio a su madre al lado de Orihime haciendo que el abriera los ojos de la impresión que le dio la verla.

-bueno ya basta de perder el tiempo los demás no tardan en llegar.

Y así como lo dijo Karin todos se pusieron a ordenar la sala, haciendo que el espacio fuera más grande. La primera navidad juntos como la familia y no sería la última. Orihime ayudo a Ichigo a colocar los adornos los cuales eran velas de color rojo con olor a manzana con canela. Mientras que los dos hacían eso.

-Ichigo será una linda noche verdad.

-si lo será todos nosotros estábamos muy felices de estar celebrando en familia y deseo hacerte feliz.

-Ichigo los dos vamos hacer muy felices y vamos a continuar haciendo recuerdos más felices juntos.

Ichigo le dio a Orihime una gran sonrisa la cual era muy sincera y que no sería la última. Él estaba seguro que siempre le regalaría sonrisas a su esposa por el resto de su vida. En ese momento la puerta sonó, Karin corrió a abrirla y eran Tatsuky y Uryu.

-hola buenas noches – Orihime prácticamente salió corriendo para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-nos has cambiado Orihime me da gusto verlos.

-hola – dijo Ichigo y Uryu lo miro de frente con una mirada seria para después ser cambiada a una sonrisa.

-hola Ichigo feliz navidad – aunque los dos trabajan en el mismo lugar y siempre se encuentran en el hospital y pelean por cualquier cosa. Los dos siempre serian amigos a pesar de todo y aunque los dos nunca lo admitieran.

-gracias, pasen no tardan en llegar los demás-

Y dicho y hecho los demás llegaron Chad llego con su esposa una linda mujer de piel blanca con el cabello negro. La conocio cuando fue a México ella se llamaba Minako y desde que se conocieron se volvieron inseparables.

-hola a todos – saludo Chad, Ichigo les dio un amistoso apretón de manos después de eso Rukia y Renji llegaron y saludaron a Ichigo y a Orihime. Fue muy agradable ver a todos reunidos y sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Qué hay de comer? – dijo Renji viendo por todos lados. Rukia se molestó por eso

-No es manera de saludar a todos – Ichigo y Uryu se rieron por el comportamiento infantil de Renji. No era la primera vez que se reían de él.

-me da gusto verte Rukia – dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

-a mí también me da gusto verte Rukia – era como recordar viejos tiempos todos riendo y alguna que otra pelea entre Ichigo y Renji.

Después de eso todos cenaron y platicaron de sus futuros proyectos. Orihime conto que el año que estaba próximo ella e Ichigo viajarían juntos haciendo su segunda luna de miel. Chad comentó que estaría en constante entrenamiento para ganar el próximo campeonato de boxeo. Tatsuki comentó que ella estaría trabajo en la escuela para enseñar artes marciales a los estudiantes. Rukia y Renji comentaron que los escuadrones habían cambiado mucho pero que todos estaban bien. También platicaron que los escuadrones les enviaban saludos a todos. Y todos pregunataban cuando los visitarían y comentaron que el capitán Kenpachi estaba muy ansioso por ver a Ichigo.

-kenpachi está loco, no volveré a pelear contra el- todos rieron al escuchar esa frase. Después de eso era momento de abrir los regalos de navidad. Fue curioso porque Rukia le regalo a Renji un par de nuevas gafas y como un niño pequeño se directo sobre Rukia con una sonrisa. Y Renji le regalo a Rukia una bufanda color marfil. Y así todos abrieron sus regalos y llego el momento de Ichigo y Orihime.

-Orihime deseo que esta navidad no se la ultima – Ichigo tomo una pequeña caja y al abrirla había un pequeño dije en forma de flor de cerezo en oro y los pétalos de color rosa. Orihime lo vio y con una gran sonrisa lo recibió.

-gracias Ichigo. Yo también te compre algo – Orihime le dio una caja. Ichigo la toma y al abrirla encontró un hermoso retrato de color plata – es para que pongas la foto de nuestra boda ahí.

Ichigo abrazo a Orihime y con un pequeño susurro.

-muchas gracias Orihime. Feliz Navidad -Orihime vio por la ventana y vio como recién la nieve blanca comenzaba a caer.

-miren ya empezó a nevar – en ese instante todos salieron y vieron la nieve caer. Fue hermoso porque era la primera navidad sin ningún problema y sin la preocupación de algún enemigo cerca listo para atacar. Parecía que el tiempo nunca paso entre ellos. Era hermoso ver la nieve caer, Orihime recordó a su hermano Sora, ella estaba segura que el también estaría muy feliz por estar con su nueva familia.

-Feliz navidad querido hermano Sora – ella solo sonrió y recordó a su hermano sonriendo como lo solía hacer cuando él estaba vivo. Entonces en ese momento Ichigo le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

-Ichigo – Orihime solo aspiro su perfume el cual le gustaba mucho y con los años no había cambiado en lo absoluto -Ichigo muchas gracias-

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias.

-tu hiciste y aras de mis días por el resto de vida lo más felices y ahora que estoy contigo. Te doy las gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ichigo solo la miro con una gran sonrisa – Además si tuviera cinco vidas en todas ellas te diría lo mismo y todos los días te recordara que soy feliz a tu lado.

-Feliz navidad.

Y así no fue la única navidad juntos las demás continuarían.


End file.
